Naraku
by erochan
Summary: What if when Kagome was pulled back into the past to Sengoku Jidai, she didn’t meet and unleash the pinned hanyou, Inuyasha. What if she met a cunning seductive red eyed demon by the name of Naraku?
1. Enter Naraku

**Naraku**

**Disclaimer::** What do you think?

**Authors Note**: I was thinking a lot about this story over the past couple days. It's pretty damn original in my opinion. I've read many upon many of fanfictions and I haven't come across any with my plot! Bwahaha!

**Summary:: What if when Kagome was pulled back into the past to Sengoku Jidai, she didn't meet and unleash the pinned hanyou, Inuyasha. What if she met a cunning seductive red- eyed demon by the name of Naraku?**

**Rating:: Most definitely R and up!**

**.Haha.**

It started out like any other day, save for it being my sixteenth birthday. I was on my way to the door, kissing my mother good-bye. My green skirt fluttered lightly in the wind from the open door. I felt almost lightheaded for the barest of seconds, before it disappeared. I brushed it off and completely forgot about it only seconds later like nothing. I was about to step off of the first shrine step when my little brother Sota yelled my name from one of the shrine's mini-houses. He stepped out from old well waving his arm for me to come. I remember grumbling something about being late for school.

"I need your help sis!"

"What is it? You're going to make me late Sota!"

"I think Buyo's stuck in the well house or something. I can't find him anywhere and I think I heard him meow! I think he's stuck!" he explained dramatically.

"Well, why don't you go get him?"

He looked down in the dark well house and shivered. I remember because he had goose-bumps down his neck. I giggled at his girly fear.

"What, don't tell me you're afraid of the dark!? Haha, you girl, Sota!"

"Why don't you go down there then!?"

"Yeah, sure loser."

When my foot touched the last step, a loud crash echoed through the well. I remember screaming my head off and falling on my rear. My brother too had screamed, and when Buyo walked out from behind the well, we both laughed like psychos.

"Buyo, you butthole!" I giggled picking him up. I turned around to give him to Sota when his face paled.

"W-w-what's that?" he said shakily pointing behind me. 

I turned around and dropped Buyo. The old dry well was glowing a vibrant blue from under the seal.

"Sota… go get jii-chan, NOW!" I yelled. He nodded furiously before sprinting off.

I stared in amazement as the light became more bright, and then stared in shock as the seal was ripped off. I know horror was written on every part of my body seconds later, because a naked centipede woman flew out screaming, "GIVE ME THE JEWEL!"

And boy, did I do my fair share of screaming. Especially when she attacked me and dragged me down the well. I don't think my eyes had ever gotten so big in my life. A blue mystic light engulfed me and it felt as though a was a feather falling from the sky.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls! I want the Jewel!" It was the second time she said something about this jewel.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed in horror

"Give it to me now!!" she hissed.

One of her many, many, arms attacked at me and scratched my arm. I gasped feeling the blood run down my arm.

"What do you want!?" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes

"The JEWEL!!!" She attempted to attack me once more, but both of my arms flew in front of me and a white beam shot at her, ripping her arm off. The arm floated alone, while the fiend was nowhere in sight.

The blue light receded and my feet touched solid ground. I float onto my knees and gasped looking down, beneath me hundreds of bones piled up. I gasped again looking up, a very beautiful blue sky soared above me.

I had thought it was a dream, because there was a roof over the old well house. It couldn't just suddenly have vanished could it? No no no, of course not. When I stood up, I almost screamed again when a detached arm fell to the ground.

'_What the hell is going on, Kami? Im losing my fucking mind!" _ I gasped,_ "OH MY GAWD, I cursed!'_

My breath came out in small pants as my chest rose and fell quickly. Panic ate at my bones every passing second, and when the wooden wall of the well touched my back I let out a scream and fell. I sat around a few moments before laughing at my stupidity. My laughing quickly died when tears threatened to fall and my giggles choked in my throat.

'_Ok Higurashi Kagome, you have GOT to pull yourself together girl! You can do this! You're a strong woman!'_

I stood up once more and wiped my eyes dry. I looked into the now cloudless view I had of the sky and took a deep breath.

"HELLOOOOO!" I had suddenly bellowed out. My cry for help echoed and echoed.

Echo? Since when does something echo in Tokyo except a car horn? Never, that's for sure.

"IS ANYONE THERE!?" _Is anyone there, is anyone there, anyone there, there, there…_

I sighed and sat down, a bone poking me in the butt was thrown to the side. I was thinking of how to get out, since no vines or ladders littered the wall.

"Must you scream so loud?" A deep manly voice permeated through the silence, before a handsome face popped over the edge.

"My my, what have we here? A damsel in distress! Interesting." He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine to my tingling toes, which curled in my shoes.

"Eh-heh.. yeah, do you think you can help me out of here?"

"Why not?"

It was still so fresh in my mind, the way he jumped over the edge with grace that would have put ice skaters to shame.

I gazed up at him; his beauty. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life. His features were ethereal, divine and Godly. His ruby-eyed gaze was cunning and sly; sexy. His locks of pure black hair waved behind him so perfectly, that any girl would go insane over. He held out his hand for me to take. I faltered before my petite hand was engulfed by his huge ones. They were rough and calloused, they made my stomach do circles. His eyes never left mine as he lifted me smoothly onto my feet.

I blushed and looked away first, snatching my hand out of his shyly.

"Ah-haah!" I could feel my face still burning. "T-thank you!" I sputtered.

"You're quite welcome," he answered, looking over my school uniform.

"Where exactly are we?" I had asked.

He looked at me as if trying to decipher something. It was then that I noticed his clothing were nothing like that of Tokyo's. They seemed to be old, like something that the people wore hundreds of years ago. Dark blue hakamas and lighter blue haori with a red and blue vest.

"It is not where I am from, but where _you_ are from. I believe, you surely do not belong here."

"I'm from Tokyo Japan. It's June 24'th, 1997. So, where is this?"

"Girl, are you a witch?"

"NO! I am not a witch! Do I look like one?"

He sized me up and down, for many moments, 'hmm'ing before he nodded.

"No one in Sengoku Jidai wears clothing such are yours. If you are seen in such garments, anyone who witnesses it will most likely kidnap or kill you. People would pay to see such a person defiled and," he paused, "murdered." His eyes darkened and the side of his lip tilted upward.

"WHAT? Sengoku Jidai!?" _'This seriously can't be the same Sengoku Jidai we were learning in history class! That's five-hundred years into the past'_

Now, this is where I am standing right now. Thinking about what in Kami's name is going on. Who is this man and is he telling the truth? Where is the shrine? Where is the city of Tokyo!?

"Why are crying, girl?"

Why_ am_ I on my knees _crying_?

"I'm not lying," I sniffled. I thought about the shrine in the spring time, when the Goshinboku tree would blossom. It was the when the shrine was the most beautiful.

I gasped. The Goshinboku tree!! It's been alive since before five-hundred years ago!

"Where's Goshinboku!?" I asked, soundly almost frantic.

The, angelic man before me narrowed his eyes, his lips thinning.

"What business do you have with the forbidden tree?"

"The forbidden tree? The Goshinboku tree is in my backyard, next to the shrine! It blossoms every spring!" I said softly. "Petal Pink blossoms with the lightest of purple in the middle. Very beautiful." I whispered.

"Very well," he said, walking swiftly in front of me, his hand reached out. I grasped it and was pulled up.

"Thank you, very much."

He nodded.

We walked only two minutes before I could see the ancient tree in the near distance! A smile spread through my lips as I yelled out a yippee and ran towards it. I sighed in content as I stopped in front of it. It still looked healthy and I could tell, that this Goshinboku tree was so much more younger. I truly believed it now, Kagome Higurashi really _was_ 500 years into the past.

Naraku walked next to me, a scowl on his face. "I loathe this place," he spat.

"Why? This place is amazing," I added softly.

"No. He still lingers here. His spirit still floats freely around the area of his death"

My eyebrows knit together. "Who is he?"

"Onigumo. Almost 50 years ago, he burned down the village closest to this forest, trying to get the Shikon Jewel. There was a young Miko residing in the village protecting the jewel, she was very powerful, her name was Kikyo. She killed him as he had done to most of her village, but she did not have enough power to send his soul to hell. She died, and he is still here," his tone was angry.

"I don't know what this jewel is, but apparently that centipede demon that dragged me out here was about to kill me for the stupid thing! She was yelling about "give me the sacred jewel!" and crap!" I huffed and turned away. "I don't have the stinking jewel, so why did she attack me!" I almost but yelled.

Naraku turned to me, with an aggressive expression. "How could you have the Shikon Jewel? Kikyo burned it with her body!" He growled

"I don't know! I'm just as lost as you are, dammit!" I yelled.

"Who knows. You may just be here for a reason. Perhaps it is fate, strange one."

"Hey! I have a name! Kagome Higurashi, Ka-go-me! Please use it." I watched one of his eyebrows rise slightly before he inclined his head and winked at me with a flirtatious smirk.

"A pleasure, Ka-go-me. You may call me by Naraku."

**.Haha.**

**A/N:: **What do you think? I hope you think well, heheh D!! So since this is happening, I've decided that my Naraku isn't as foul as he really is. I've decided to make him evil, BUT, honorable. Kinda like Sesshoumaru honorable.**He did not cause the death and betrayal of Inuyasha and Kikyo!!! **Anyways, I'll find out in your review… when you click the nice purple button at the end of the chapter! Har har


	2. Who?

**Naraku**

**Disclaimer::** What do you think?

**Authors Note: **Hallo everyone! Sorry for the long update, it's nearing the end of school and I'm rushing to get everything together and my grades up, lol! Please be patient with me, I'm trying!

Also, I kinda changed the ending of the first chapter. I didn't really like the scene with Inuyasha. I'm not going to have him bound, it doesn't fit well with my plans in later chapters. Anyways! **.Poof.**

**Chapter two: **Inuyasha?

**Rating:: Most definitely R and up!**

**.Haha.**

Kagome prodded the dimming fire with a long stick she gathered while collecting fire wood. A barely audible sigh left her lips as she leaned her head on her knee's, which were pulled to her chest. Nothing was going the way she planned. For heaven's sake, she was suppose to be out with her friends today, having fun and meeting new guys, and enjoying the fun of turning sixteen. But nooo, the gods above just _had_ to send her five hundred years in the past, where nothing but demons awaited her. Another sigh escaped her lips and a soft breeze blew her bangs to the side. Kagome looked up and jumped back immediately. Naraku was staring at her intently, inches from her face.

"What troubles you so, human?"

"I.." Kagome looked down, her eyes glazed over. "I'm just, confused. That's all." She looked up into his over-pale face, trying to force her blush away. "I'm not exactly from here. And I just want to go home," she breathed.

"You say this centipede demon pulled you through that well asking for the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes."

"We may have to ask that disgusting half-breed Inuyasha," Naraku spat.

"Inuyasha? Who's that?"

"A retched half demon that lives in the town close by"

"What is so bad about him?"

"Everything," Naraku growled and looked to side with a faraway, angry look in his eyes.

"Jeez, you sound like he stole the love of your life or something," Kagome joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Naraku's head snapped to face Kagome and his pale hand was squeezing her throat before she could even blink.

"What do you know of Kikyo!?" He yelled and squeezed harder.

Kagome's eyes were wide with fear; tears began to automatically well in the corners of her eyes, making her vision blur. Both hands automatically reached out and clawed at the arm taking her breath away. Blood rushed to her face, turning her naturally pale skin deep red, almost purple. He squeezed again, making her sputter and gag.

"L...let g-go.." she wheezed and began to kick at him fiercely from her spot on the ground.

Naraku hissed at her and forced his fingers to loosen the grip on her neck; enough not to kill her supply of oxygen. Kagome immediately jerked her neck from his grasp and propelled herself backward.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kagome screamed, tears sled down her cheeks in a rapid manner. Her petite hands held her neck gently, wishing they could wipe the searing burn away. "I TOLD YOU I WASN'T FROM HERE! HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW WHO KIKYO IS!" Kagome seethed in rage that eventually turned in to hysterical sobs.

"It isn't fair," Kagome held her neck and tried sucking in the sobs that racked throughout her body. "It wasn't— she hiccuped, "suppose to be like this.." she whispered, letting her body fall to the forest floor.

Kagome listened to the sounds around her as her sobs died down. She heard the soft fabric of clothes rustling lightly before quietly swooshing off into the night. She lay there unmoving, her eyes staring off into the dark forest beyond the dim light of the fire. She could vaguely see the outline of the trees and bushes in the not too far background. Kagome listened to everything and heard nothing. Thoughts raced through her mind so quick, she couldn't even comprehend them herself. Everything raced by; save for one stray thought.

_'I don't want to be alone.'_

"Don't leave me..." Kagome whispered. She waited for something, anything that told her she wasn't alone. Silence was all she heard.

**.Doh!.**

There was such rage in his mind at that moment. All he wanted to do was wring her neck right off her cute little shoulders when she screamed at him.

How dare she yell at him like that! A lowly human... a woman at that! He felt the anger rolling off her in waves and had to suppress the rise in his own growing anger.

But when she began to cry, that anger that rolled off her seconds ago, was replaced with a deep sorrow. He almost recoiled at how fast her emotions changed and almost lost control at how effectively strong her pheromones were. It hit him like a ton of bricks, right smack in the nose. Both nostrils flared and unflared as he took in her exotic scent. He looked to the side, disgusted with himself, before standing quickly and jumping onto a high branch where he could watch her.

Her sobs slowly quieted down and turned into soft sniffles. He felt her racing heartbeat die down into a slow _thump_ of a beat. Her body still lay in the same position she had thrown herself, her hair fanned around her mingling with the dirt and leaves.

What in the God's name was she? Obviously she was human, but, he concluded, she was most definitely not from this world. Had she been telling the truth about her mysterious origin? It would explain a few things that had not made sense to him.

Like how her scent had suddenly popped into nowhere, and how her scent smelled so... deliciously _different_. No human he had ever come near smelled so decent as this. Not only had her scent puzzled him, but her speech, clothing and manners had also struck him.

Her scant green "u-nee-form," as she so called it, would get her killed in an instant. No_ human _female with half a brain would wear such revealing clothing. And what about her speech! She spoke to him as if they were equal! As if woman actually had a place or rule amongst the demons, hanyou or not. They don't even have much of a place amongst the human men.

Naraku was pulled from his rampant thoughts when he heard the woman's sharp intake of breath. He stopped and waited for her next action. He had not at all expected the softly spoken request.

"Don't leave me..." her voice carried along with the wind.

Naraku thanked the heavens that this was a human woman and she could not hear things, such as a quickening heartbeat. Something about the way she spoke and sounded so forlorn and lost, made his heart beat faster. _She will be the death of me.. this odd human._

"I have not left."

He listened as her breathing evened out and let a sigh escape his lips... she had fallen asleep. It was far too strange for Naraku to comprehend. She fell asleep, just like that? If this woman trusted everyone whom she came in contact with, she wouldn't live very long. He was sure she wasn't aware that the gods were deeply on her side, for if he had been someone else, she would have most likely been tortured to death by now by some crazed demon or bandit.

Things were hectic at the moment, due to the war between the West and the South. All the villages that were settled on the border between the two were completely annihilated. Since then, numerous humans grouped together to slay the demons that wrecked their homes, and the demons killed any human they came upon. If the humans wanted to hunt them, then all they had to do, was return the favor.

Just to put it simply, it was not safe. For anyone. Especially the odd human woman who was currently on the forest floor, curled into the fetal position, with her _**very**_ short green skirt riding up her thighs.

_'What the hell was that woman THIKING when she put that— that, THING on?!'_

Naraku was not happy. Not happy at all.

He released his bamboo pelt from it's seal and jumped down into a crouch next to her body. He inched closer to get a better look at her face, which had hair strewn over it. His hand reached out, and paused. _Should I touch her?_ And went forward. His first fingers touched a lock of her raven hair. It was soft, and very shiny. He let it slide between his fingers and pushed the rest of her locks aside. Her face glowed in the night, she was so pale, even when the fire's glow lit her skin.

Naraku crouched further down, the very tip of his nose brushed across her cheekbone.

She was _so soft_. And she smelled _so good._

No, this definitely was not good.

Naraku jerked back and hastily tossed his pelt across her frame. He stood abruptly and let his senses widen, nothing was in the area was dangerous. He let out a crystal blue barrier around the immediate area of the fire and sat at the base of and Oak tree.

It felt like life was going to get a bit harder. At least to Naraku.

**.Haha.**

**A/N:** Hah.. I got a lame chapter out. I'm going to start the third chapter immediately since this one wasn't so long and juicy or anything. I'm really sorry guys! It WILL get better. I just need to find my place in the beginning. I've got such a good plot for this story, and I really want to finish it. I'm just gonna need some support. I'm sure you can already tell I'm horrible with my update skills, but if you're all there, supporting mee, then I know I can get it all out! Hope to see you all next chapter!

erochan


	3. That's not Kikyo!

**Naraku**

**Disclaimer::** What do you think?

**Chapter three: That's not Kikyo!**

**Rating:: Most definitely R and up!**

**.Haha.**

Kagome pushed the soft comforter from her body, wishing she hadn't. The cold hit her warm flesh, erupting tiny goosebumps all over her skin. Whatever the smell that was wafting through the area smelled absolutely delicious. Delicious enough to wake Kagome from her slumber.

_'There's only one thing that mom cooks where it smells _this_ great. Too bad she's not here.'_

Kagome sat up, her back cracking in the process, she winced at the kink in her lower shoulder. She opened her eyes and her bleary gaze landed on the fire and a large slab of meat roasting over it. Kagome yawned and rubbed the eye droppings away.

"Good morning."

Kagome looked at the crimson eyed "demon" before nodding. "G' mornin. What time is it? And that smells great..."

"Dawn."

"Hm," Kagome looked around in awkward silence before her eyes landed on the white fur that was wrapped around her legs. It was really soft. She ran her fingers through the fur and blushed. It was his. If she had it, what did he sleep with during the night? It was freezing!

_'He must have put it over me when I fell asleep.'_ Kagome blushed darker. That meant he got _close _to her while she wasn't conscious!

"T-thankyou, for the fur."

"You're welcome."

"You weren't cold?"

"Most demons would not get cold in such weather."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't look like most demons."

Naraku smirked, and almost chuckled. _'If she only knew.'_

"I am sure."

"Okay."

Kagome fidgeted on her spot on the ground. She had to go pee really bad, AND she had morning breath. She stood and her back popped once more. She sighed. Her body felt like a board, she was stiff everywhere! Kagome stretched out fully, her arms linked together high in the air. The hem of her school shirt rose considerably before she noticed and sputtered. A dark blush crept along her face before she pushed her shirt back down.

_'Remember Kagome, there's a MALE DEMON sitting a few feet away from you!!'_

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Naraku pointed behind a tree from his spot on the ground, next to the fire and cooking meat. "There is a stream behind those trees."

Kagome nodded, and looked around for her school backpack. It had a her mini toothbrush and toothpaste, her brush, and some deodorant. She thanked the heavens that she was forgetful when it came to school mornings. She remembered last week to put all those things in her yellow pack. Speaking of yellow backpacks, where was hers? She looked around the camp and found it... sitting right next to Naraku.

_'Did he look through my stuff?! Oooooh! If I had guts, I'd totally tell him to mind his own belongings!'_

Kagome huffed and slowly made her way towards the demon, who was now eying her with narrowed eyes. Why was he giving her that look?! It wasn't a very nice one either. When she bent down to pick her stuff up, his clawed hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What are those items you have in that witches bag?" Naraku asked with thinned lips.

"Why were you going through my things in the first place?!" Kagome bit out.

"It fell over during the night, and multiple... things fell out."

"Well, obviously!I told you I wasn't from here, and you shouldn't go looking through people's things. It's rude you know!"

"You are treading on thin lines, woman.." Naraku tried to suppress the need to snarl and attack the poor human girl. He figured at that moment then and there, she truly was not from his time. He watched how her face hardened when she was angry, and seconds later, would be replaced with a completely different emotion. It was strange, and it drove him utterly insane.

Especially since he met her only the day before.

Maybe he should just drop her off with Inuyasha. Naraku smirked at the idea, picturing the mutt's reaction to this human female who was currently imploding. He felt the shake in the arm he held and released it.

"Go do your morning things."

"I was planning on it before you grabbed me!" Kagome let out a loud breath through her nose and snatched her things from the ground. She walked out of circular camp area before muttering, _'jerk.'_

Naraku smirked. She was indeed very feisty.

Maybe instead of dropping her off at Inuyasha's, he could ditch her in the Western territory and let the Western Lord have her. He would never have to worry about such a problem then.

But where was the fun in that?

Maybe she became a much tolerable person when they weren't such strangers to each other.

Yes, maybe. But still... it wasn't much entertainment at all.

Naraku chuckled as his mind went into overdrive. He _had_ to have his share of fun. Whether he had to be naughty or nice, he and Kagome were going to play a little game. She just wouldn't know it. Naraku chuckled under his breath and rotated the burning meet. He normally ate it raw, but he would show his manners in front of the female like the gentleman he was... sometimes.

Kagome walked through into the area and set her pack down.

"I feel much better!"

"I hope so."

"Mhm! When is the food going to be ready? I'm very hungry."

Naraku stood and grabbed the stick holding up the slab of meat. With his claws, he quickly sliced it down the middle and placed it on the elephant ear Kagome had not noticed earlier. He handed her the torn meat, and she accepted it with a thankyou.

-

**.erochan.**

**-**

The breeze seemed to pick up around the area, Kaede noticed. She felt two auras not too far away from the Goshinboku. She focused on the larger aura and narrowed her eyes. She had not felt it in quite some time. Not since Kikyo died. What did he want this time?

And the other presence.. her eyes widened. It felt.. familiar, way familiar. The aura tugged at her soul, called her.

_'Kikyo? Have ye.. come back to the living?'_

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah old hag, I feel it. They're coming this way."

"Where's Hoshimaru?"

"Training in the field."

Inuyasha sniffed the breeze coming in his direction and growled.

_'Fuckin Naraku. What does that bastard want? He ain't got no business here.'_

Inuyasha watched two figures emerge from the forest line and come into sight. Naraku looked the same as ever. But the only difference was a skinny human female who was dressed like a whore. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, and started from her legs. They were slightly tan, and very long. The green outfit she was wearing was nothing he had ever seen before. Who the hell was she?! His eyes traveled up, passing the red tie on her neck to her face. His eyes widened with each attribute he took in. Her long raven hair swayed the morning breeze and her eyebrow short bangs fluttered to each side with each step. Her thin pale face... her steel gray eyes... her chocolate eyes...nose.. lips.

All he could see was _her._ Nothing _but_ her. Why was she here? Why were _they _here? Was Naraku playing some sick joke on him?

Inuyasha rushed forward without thinking, his claws reach out, itching for flesh.

"NARAKU! YOU BASTARD!"

He seen the smirk that formed on his lips at and sound of his name, and the corners of his eyes bled red.

He threw a punch aimed at Naraku's head and watched as he dodged, counterattacking at the same time. Inuyasha blocked with his arm and growled out deeply.

"Who the fuck is she?!"

"I came here hoping for similar answers mutt."

"Why does she look like Kikyo?!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes, his claws digging into Inuyasha arm, "If I knew the answer, what makes you think I would be here? Fool."

Kagome watched with wide eyes, from the moment the silver haired man with doggy ears charged at Naraku. She had a sinking feeling they were fighting over here, and frowned when he yelled, 'who the fuck is she!" Her eyes welled up with tears as she watched the half-ass battle between the two. Her grip tightened on the straps to her pack when said man looked at her and growled fiercely.

"Who are you?!"

Kagome backed up and stuttered, "K-kagome."

"Why do you look like Kikyo?!?" Inuyasha yelled.

_'Kikyo!? Her again! Oooooh! I swear... if one more person asks me about this Kikyo woman!'_

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and her anger took control.

Naraku watched from the side, smirking. He knew Inuyasha was in for it.

"First! I. DON'T. KNOW. WHO. KIKYO. IS!!!!!!!" Kagome almost but yelled. "I'm NOT Kikyo! I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me! Get it straight!" Kagome's hands were plastered to her hips, and an angry look on her face.

"You! You bitch!" Inuyasha pointed his clawed finger at the girl. Words raced through his mind, but none came out. He suddenly turned away, his hair fluttering behind him, and lept of past the old woman who was just standing there. Said woman began walking towards Naraku and Kagome.

She nodded in Naraku's direction, and he nodded back.

"Aye child. Ye indeed look like my elder, deceased sister Kikyo who looks very much similar to ye-self. Her soul, resides within ye child. I can feel it. I assume ye are her reincarnation. That might explain why ye are here."

"Who was she?"

"Kikyo was the village Priestess. And Inuyasha's mate."

Kagome's eyes flicked over to Naraku, and watched as he turned his head away, a sneer upon his lips.

Kagome put two and two together, and her light bulb went off. Naraku must've been in love with this Kikyo person, but she was together with Inuyasha. She suddenly regretted saying that comment to Naraku. But it wasn't her fault! How was she to know that _that_ happened?

"Come along child. I will give ye some clothing to wear. Ye cannot go around looking that that!"

Kagome nodded and began to follow behind the elderly woman into a decent sized hut. In the middle of the first room was a large fire with a cauldron placed over it. Kaede pushed past the thin paper mat into the next room, Kagome following silently.

When she entered the room, a little boy, no older than 10 was sitting down on a small bedding in the corner. On top of his short shiny black hair, were a pair of black ears... that twitched. She looked at his cute tan face, making contact with bright golden eyes.

_'CUUUUUUTE!!'_

Kagome grinned at the little boy, who scampered behind Kaede.

"Kaede-baachan! Who is that?" the little boy asked.

Kaede smiled at the boy and looked back at Kagome.

"She is a friend. Do not be shy, Hoshimaru.

"But Kaede-baachan! Why does she smell like me?"

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I have not a clue child. But, go to your father, we need privacy."

"Aww! Do I have too?!" Hoshimaru whined.

"Aye."

"Okay! Bye miss lady!" Hoshimaru waved at Kagome and ran out of the room.

Kaede picked up a stack of neatly folded clothes from the floor and handed them to her.

"I shall be on the other side."

Kagome nodded and watched her leave, before unfolding the clothes. It was a Priestess' traditional outfit. Red. Kagome undressed from her school uniform and put on her robes. When she was done, she folded her clothes and set them in the same place as the Miko clothing before.

When she walked out of the room, four heads turned to look at her. Her cheeks heated up as everyone started at her. Naraku, in one corner, had wide eyes, while Inuyasha in another had even wider eyes and a gaping mouth. Kaede smiled before returning back to her pot of boiling soup with Hoshimaru next to her.

Inuyasha abruptly stood up, face red with anger.

"Take them off!"

Kagome was taken back. _What?_

"Excuse me?"

"Take those clothes off!"

"WHAT?!"

-

-

Heyheyhey! I got another chapter out, a lot sooner than I though. Heh heh! I hope you guys and gals enjoy the chapter! If there are any mistakes, let me know, it's around 2 am, so I'm kinda tired. I also wanted to ask my readers, should I fit Sesshoumaru in somehow? Like some wacky love triangle. I can't help it, heh, I'm such a **HUGE** Kagome/Sesshoumaru person, that writing a fic without those two together... seems really weird to me. Anyways, just a suggestion. All other suggestions are welcome as well, I will take each of them into consideration, so if you have a good idea(s) that you think I should add or would make the fic better, then please do so and tell me. Thankyou ALL so very much for the reviews. Till next time!

**.erochan.**


End file.
